1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sheet feeding machines and more particularly to apparatus for feeding and positioning a document such that the sides of the document are reversed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for flipping document sheets from one side to the other are generally mechanically cumbersome and/or unreliable. Many of these devices require a plurality of endless drive belts and associated drive pulleys for moving and bending the document sheets to conform to the desired feed path. Other devices utilize spring loaded arms about the periphery of a roller to grip the edge of the document sheet. These devices frequently require extensive mechanical adjustment to produce the proper spring tension for engaging and releasing the document sheets.